Away, Alone and Cold
by Perfect-Soldier-Babe
Summary: Taylor has just been sent to Japan , and guess who she meets... read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or GundamWing  
  
A/N: This is my first Inuyasha and GundamWing crossover so don't be scared to correct me If you see something that's wrong ^_^  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"I HATE YOU MOM" screamed Fierce from her room, then slammed the door and laid down on her bed and whispered to herself "god I never want to hear the word boyfriend again"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Flashback*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler had just gotten to school when she saw her boyfriend Simon sitting on the steps that led to the school's entrance. As she walked up towards him she suddenly stopped as she saw her best friend Tanya walk up to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss that would make a virgin blush. Without thinking anything through she casually walked up to the couple and stared down at them, Simon noticed someone there and suddenly went slightly pale "Um h-hi Tyler". Tyler grabbed Tanya and threw her down the steps so that she landed on her face and turned to glare at her boyfriend "what the hell was that about?" Simon looked from Tyler to Tanya that was lying on the floor "dude that was not the way to solve this" with that said Simon ran down the stairs to Tanya and flipped her over noticing that she had blacked out and looked at Tyler "Tyler I was going to do this really nicely but forget it, where breaking up I ever want to see your face again, and if you ever hurt Tanya again I will make sure to make your life a living hell" Simon glared at Tyler who was looking at him with a smirk as she walked down the steps casually standing next to Simon and Tanya "well since you put it so nicely." Taylor grabbed Simon and punched him across the face and threw him next to Tanya "now you guys can both have matching black eyes" Tanya then turned and walked off to her house totally ignoring the school bell as it rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler looked at herself in her mirror and sighed as she saw the dirt smudges from when she tripped on the way home might as well take a bath. She turned on the water really hot and jumped in totally unaware of all the things that were about to happen to her.  
  
She stepped out of the tub half an hour later and got dressed and ran downstairs "uh hi mom didn't you have work today"  
  
Her mom turned and glared at her daughter "why the fuck did the school just call to tell me that there to kids in the infirmary, and one of them might have a broken arm"  
  
Tyler shrugged "oh we had a ...disagreement" Tyler smiled at herself and turned to make some tea.  
  
Her mom grabbed her shoulders and spun her around "I am sick and tired of you going around getting suspended and always getting in trouble and disobeying me so you no what i am sending you away"  
  
Tyler rolled her eyes and smirked "oh mother where are you going to send me? France? Italy? Rome? Oh wait never mind I no Korea"  
  
Her mother threw Tyler against the counter "I am also sick of your smart ass answers"  
  
Tyler slightly amused let out a little laugh "so are you going to tell me where you're going to send me? Or do I have to keep guessing?"  
  
Her mother sat down and smiled "You are going to Japan"  
  
Tyler slightly surprised looked at her mom "who the hell do you know that lives in Japan?"  
  
Her mom stood up and walked to take the tea off the stove "ah the magic of exchange students"  
  
Tyler smiled "and when will I be leaving this hell hole?"  
  
Her mom looked at her "tomorrow so I suggest you pack" she handed Tyler her tea.  
  
Tyler's eyes went wide for a second and nodded and went up to go pack without saying anything to her mom.  
  
Ms. Endo sighed and sat down Taylor why do you make me do these things, it hurts me more than it can possibly hurt you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Airplane Gates*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ms. Endo looked at her daughter and gave her an envelope "here is about 1000 dollars that should get you by for a while I will send money every week"  
  
Tyler grabbed the money and got her bags " whatever mother"  
  
Ms. Endo shrugged "this could be very educational"  
  
Taylor laughed and headed towards the gate without saying bye to her mom.  
  
Ms. Endo sighed I love you to honey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Japan Airport*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where the fuck is that family Taylor was not in a good mood, the flight went well but the family hadn't shown up yet and it was starting to tick her off.  
  
Ms.Higurashi looked around and spotted a girl that resembled the picture Ms. Endo had sent her and walked over and tapped her shoulder.  
  
Taylor turned around sharply and looked at the Japanese women "um how may I help you?"  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled at Taylor "um are you Taylor Endo?"  
  
Taylor nodded and smiled back "Yes that would be me"  
  
Ms. Higurashi nodded "Hello I am Ms. Higurashi and I am supposed to take you to live with me this year on my shrine for the um exchange program"  
  
Taylor quickly dropped her bags and shook her hand "Oh hello I wasn't really sure who I was waiting for my mom just kind of um shipped me off"  
  
Ms. Higurashi nodded and turned around "Souta Kagome come here I found her"  
  
The two ran to their mom and looked at the American girl. "Hi I am kagome"  
  
Tyler looked at the girl and nodded "I am Tyler" she turned to the little boy and smiled and ruffled his hair "And I bet your Souta"  
  
Souta blushed and nodded "Hai"  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled "Come on lets get home and get her settled"  
  
They all went to the car and headed to the shrine. 


End file.
